The Dragon Queen
by fairyxlucyxdragon
Summary: All Fairy Tail mages were holding hands, awaiting Acnologia's attack. it never came. The silence was interrupted by the clapping of hands. "Hello, servant. I'm the bloody queen." Dragonslayer!Lucy Mainly Lucy x Natsu and Erza x Gray.
1. Prologue

**Hello you wonderful people! Well, this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic and I think the first chapter wasn't really bad. Please tell me what you think about it, PM, review, ask for my e-mail but tell me. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

"Give our old man back." You could tell that the owner of these words was exhausted, just by looking at his face. His body was screaming to stop, his mind telling him that it was dangerous to fight, hell, even unimaginable to win.

Natsu Dragneel, however, never listened to either. His heart was what kept him going. The rose haired dragon slayer didn't have the word "impossible" in his dictionary.

With no thought at all in his mind, Natsu charged the enormous dragon standing ahead, which was apparently busy with thinking about how to tear the old man in front of him apart. The dreaded thing almost took pleasure.

"CHARGE!" Erza shouted, leading her guild into battle. Although all were bruised and had very little magic power left, they ran forward, in an attempt to protect what was precious to them. Family.

The crimson haired mage ran forward, closely followed by a certain ice mage, who had obviously found some way to lose his shirt, and a certain little girl chanting enhancement spells of speed and strength to help them.

In a few seconds, the whole place turned into a mess of people being thrown away like flies and other people attacking. Lucy, however, was not moving at all. The blonde celestial mage stood still, fists clenched and eyes closed.

"Get back, all of you." She said. Some noticed her, some didn't. The ones who did just stared, not minding.

"I SAID GET BACK ALL OF YOU! DON'T YOU TRUST ME?" Lucy yelled again, all innocence in her voice gone, the twinkling lights in her eyes replaced with pure hatred and willpower, as she was trying very hard to control herself and not destroy anything. The mages all looked at her this time, doubtful yet sure of her words. One by one they retreated, until all disappeared from sight.

They all exhaled a few seconds later, finding out that they had missed an attack from the dragon of apocalypse by milliseconds.

Just then, the mages of Fairy Tail noticed Acnologia rise up and open its mouth to prepare for a breath attack, which alone was enough to vaporize the whole island.

Fairy Tail, however, never gave up easily.

"The ones who can use defensive magic, put the power you've got into it NOW!" Erza said, trying to organize the now slightly panicky group of mages. Wendy immediately started gathering all her magical energy, while Levy and Fried argued about types of defensive magic and how to effectively use one in such a situation, agreeing at some point.

"Everyone…focus all your magic energy on Fried!" Lisanna said.

"Let's join hands!" Mira encouraged, gaining determined looks from all mages, who were now starting to hold hands.

"We can't let it end here!" Natsu shouted, grabbing Lucy's left hand. The rose haired dragon slayer had lots of things he still had to do. He hadn't found Igneel. He hadn't beaten Gildarts. He hadn't told Lucy about his feelings…

The blonde didn't move an inch.

"Everyone, join your power together as one! Let's show it the bonds of our guild!" Gray yelled, grabbing Lucy's other hand. He had his regrets and was determined to not be remorseful about this one. Gray trusted in his strength but more than anything, he trusted the pink haired bastard standing next to the blonde celestial mage. They'd get through, he knew.

A smirk appeared on the blonde's face.

Master Makarov, who was about to cry, looked up to see his grandson smiling at him. He let his tears flow down freely, a huge grin appearing on his face.

"Let's all go back together." He said.

All mages knew that the time had come. None knew of the future, none were confident enough to make a guess. They were facing destiny.

"To Fairy Tail!" They all shouted, releasing all the magic power they had gathered. Acnologia was now ready to blow the island to pieces. The mages prepared for the worst, closing their eyes and waiting for the blow that would strike.

It never came.

Natsu sharply opened his eyes, followed by Gray, as they both felt the absence of Lucy's warm hands.

"Lucy?" a small whisper escaped Natsu, who was now staring at said blonde. The blonde was standing in the middle of the circle, smirk on face.

The clapping of hands made everyone look up and break the magic circle. Erza and Mira looked at Lucy with questioning looks and only managed to utter a,

"What's going on?"

Lucy didn't have enough time though. She could see that Acnologia was now ready to fire again. Without losing any time, she started to chant, raising a finger in the air and pointing at Acnologia. Magic circles appeared around her arm.

"The rocks, the stones, the crystals, The power of the earth.

The winds that blow from the quarters, The power of the air.

The flames that burn and cleanse us, The power of the fire.

The water flowing from the mountains, The power of the water.

LUCEM VITAE!"

The mages watched in utter shock as Acnologia's blast of dark energy clashed with the seemingly unlimited magical energy Lucy had released. Natsu flinched at the destruction occurring, shocked, as he knew that releasing this much magical energy at once was almost impossible for a human. On top of all, he knew, or at least thought, that Lucy didn't _have_ all this energy.

Slowly, both blasts ate each other away and allowed Fairy Tail mages the opportunity to ask questions. Unfortunately, it was still too early for answers.

"A mere human…on par with me?" A deep voice asked, surprise and anger evident in it.

Lucy looked at the dragon with piercing eyes, smirk still present, shocking poor Erza, Gray and Natsu, and answered.

"Well, it is a GREAT mistake to say that I am a mere human."

Acnologia, however, really believed the blonde's words. Although it made absolutely no sense, the only one who could perform the lost technique of "The Light of Life" had disappeared long ago.

"That spell…there's only one person who can perform that. Just…who are you?" Acnologia said, his voice booming out.

Erza watched, almost frightened, as Lucy's smirk widened.

"Who am I you ask? How could you manage to forget your master, servant of mine?" Lucy said, her voice calm, although loud. Gray and Natsu were now looking at each other, trying to take everything in and find the meaning behind her words and dominant voice.

"That…that can't be…you're…"

The mages froze, sensing the fear in his voice. Lucy sighed as she started to glow red and summoned a sword. The sword glowed strongly, emitting light.

"That is most certainly right. Hello, servant. I'm the bloody queen."

Lucy raised the sword in the air, somehow managing to _fly_ towards the now frightened dragon.

"Y-Your majesty…" Acnologia said, staring at her in horror.

"I command you to return, Dragon of Darkness, to where you belong. Seal placed!" Lucy shouted.

Fairy Tail could do nothing but watch as they watched Acnologia disappear and turn into a black key right in front of their eyes. The key disappeared with a "poof" and Lucy landed, sighing in relief.

As to what Natsu, Erza and Gray were thinking at that moment, I believe, my dear readers, that a single word, albeit in an alternative way of spelling, is enough to express their emotions.

.

.

.

Whut?

**So how was it? Good? Wonderful? Bad? Horrible? Tell me! Virtual hugs to all those who review!**


	2. S-class

**Hello readers! So yeah, here's the new chapter. Read and enjoy. If you're confused, feel free to PM me.**

**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS**

**Kaoroku Hirami: Here, new chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

** : Thank you very much! Here's Natsu's reaction.**

**Ouran-Lyoko-Girl:Thanks **

**Lucy the Queen of Stars: I know, right? That was the one sentence that made me write this whole thing!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Nightcore71: Here's the chapter. Read and enjoy please**_._

_Whut?_

Lucy looked at Natsu and nonchalantly said,

"So, now that this mess is all cleared, let's go home!" all the while smiling her old smile, the hatred in her eyes completely gone. Poor Lucy didn't know, however, that this was the beginning of an endless struggle to answer questions.

For a second, everyone looked at Erza, as she was most likely to be unfazed. However, the mages realized that they were making a GRAND mistake, as they saw that what once was Erza had turned into an unmoving statue with wide, cat-like eyes.

"OH HELL NO!" Natsu exclaimed, snapping out of it quicker than expected. His voice caught the whole guild's attention and, luckily, brought Erza back to her original form. After that…

A switch went off in the mages' heads and…

_Click_.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

"SHE JUST SEALED A FREAKIN' DRAGON IN A KEY!"

"SHE IS ON PAR WITH ACNOLOGIA!"

"WHAT SORT OF MONSTER IS SHE?"

"You lot…CALM DOWN!" Erza yelled as she punched Gray and Natsu in the face. She had completely recovered from the shock by then and it seemed like she had let Cakeless Erza out.

Cakeless Erza, my friends, is no Happy Erza. No, no.

"What the hell? I wasn't the only one shouting!" Gray cried out, holding his now swollen cheek.

"Ice Princess is right! Why us?" Natsu backed up; surprised at the fact that he was supporting _Gray_ in a fight with _Erza_.

Oh boy, things were getting serious.

"SHUT UP!" Erza hollered, smacking the poor boys again, this time on the head. Natsu and Gray didn't dare say a thing after that, holding the bumps on their heads.

"MASTER!" Erza roared, startling the old mage. Makarov jumped in surprise, coming forward, his face still as unmoving as rock. Once he was close enough, Erza again took charge, saying,

"EXPLAIN, LUCY."

Said blonde looked up, sighing as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Long story short, I'm the dragon queen and I sort of possess every dragon slayer technique and I just sent Acnologia back to the Dragon World. Meh, nothing special. Can we go home now?"

The mages all stared at Lucy as if she had a second head, jaws dropped. Amazingly, Gray managed to snap out of it, followed by Erza and Natsu.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"SAY WHAT?"

"BULLSHIT!"

Master Makarov sighed, stepping forward.

"Lucy, take it from the start please."

Lucy looked at him with hesitation written all over her face.

"Master, do I have to?" she asked, almost pleading. Makarov slowly nodded.

"So I have to. Very well then, listen closely. I grew up in the Dragon World."

"You did WHAT?" Gajeel and Natsu asked at the same time, each earning a smack from Erza. Lucy continued.

"I was the princess back in those days and I was trained by every type of dragon you can possibly think of. It was so until one day… my mother sent me here and took all dragons with her to the Dragon World. Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, that's when your dragons disappeared."

The three dragon slayers stared. And stared.

"When she died I officially became queen. You know the rest, I joined Fairy Tail and now, we're standing here." Lucy concluded, earning confused but amazed faces from all mages.

"Wait a second, something isn't right. You never used dragon slayer magic Lucy." Mira pointed out, throwing the blonde a questioning look.

"That's right Lu-chan! Aren't you a Celestial Mage?" Levy then asked. Lucy just smiled.

"I've got both magic types, Levy. I've also got Requip magic. Oh and as to why I never use my magic, it's CRAZY hard to control. The magic energy I released just now was about 1% of my whole magic reserve." Lucy answered.

"How is that possible?!" Natsu inquired, astonished. He was near to adding the word impossible to his dictionary.

"Simple," Lucy said, "I'm not human. Oh well, half human half dragon but still not completely human."

Lucy tried to act like she didn't notice her guild mates' jaws drop.

"Now that I answered your questions, we're going home."

Master Makarov _tried_ to say,

"But the ship-" he looked around and saw that they were already standing outside the guild doors.

"-Isn't ready." He finished, looking at Lucy. The blonde answered,

"Did I mention that I'm a Time-Space dragon slayer too? Didn't I? Well, now I did."

XXXXX

In a secret room, the strongest mages of Fairy Tail gathered, trying to conclude one great issue. No, it wasn't what flavour of cake Erza wanted. It was even more important than that. Go figure.

"We are here today to determine which of the brats will become S-class." Master Makarov announced, breaking the silence in the room.

"Ideas."

"Master I think it should be '_you know who'_." Mira said, whispering as if she was telling a dark secret.

"Master I agree with Mira. It should definitely be '_you know who'_." Erza said, louder than Mira but deadly serious.

"'_You know who'_ is clearly the strongest of them all, old man." Laxus agreed, arching his brows and letting Serious Laxus out.

"I too think '_you know who'_ deserves this, Gramps." Gildarts stated, his carefree attitude completely replaced with seriousness.

"Well then, Fairy Tail's newest S-class mage is '_you know who'_!" Master declared, ending the conversation.

XXXXX

"LISTEN TO ME, BRATS!" Master yelled.

The mages all looked at him, wondering what the important thing was.

"We have come to a conclusion about the new S-class mage." Master said, looking at all of them seriously.

"The S-class mage is… LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

Lucy almost choked on a mouthful of milkshake.

"WHAT?" she managed to say, although Master didn't do anything, just smiled.

"Oi Gramps, she wasn't even in the exam!" Natsu said, angry. Not that he wasn't happy for Lucy, oh no, he just didn't think it was _fair_ since Lucy _wasn't human_. In other words, he was jealous.

"That's right! She wasn't even a candidate!" Gray pointed out, knowing full well that he had earnt himself a good smack from Erza.

"Well, she did save all our asses from Acnologia so she plenty much deserves it. You know what, beat her and you officially become S-class!" Master said. Erza face-palmed.

"W-wait Master!" Lucy shouted, but Master Makarov had already disappeared.

Lucy turned around and sighed.

"Fight me!" Lucy heard Natsu say. _Ah there he goes, _she thought.

"Natsu, no offence but I'd blow you to pieces. How about Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy and you all attack? Would be fairer."

Once again, my friends, I will describe the guild members' emotions with a wonderful word and a wonderful way of spelling it.

.

.

.

Whut?

**Again. Good? Wonderful? Bad? Horrible? Let me know guys!**


	3. Team Trouble

**Hello people! So here's the new chapter!**

**Kurasabe: My, thank you!**

**JcL107: Of course not. That would be BORING.**

**Cutebunny: thanks!**

**Spiky eared Pichu: I know, right? Me too!**

**Nightcore71: Thank you?**

** kateye katniss: thank you!**

**Heart starry nights: Stop spoiling me already**

**Lucy Queen of Stars: Well, I happen to be English…**

Lucy and Team Trouble stood outside the guild, surrounded by their curious guild mates. Lucy sighed, placing a few limiters on herself. She had to control herself.

"Get ready, all of you." Master said, placing his bet on Lucy. All the others had betted on Team Trouble.

Without wasting time, Erza requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armour, Gray somehow lost his shirt and Gajeel stopped chewing the steel he was holding.

Lucy just sighed.

"Go!" Master shouted and Team Trouble immediately started attacking.

At first, it was swords, thunderbolts, fireballs and such being thrown at her. Lucy either dodged or just created some sort of shield made of light. Wendy was attacking with dragon roars non-stop and Erza had already changed into her Purgatory Armour, trying to slice Lucy's shield into half.

_Futile _Lucy thought as she felt someone attack from behind. She then noticed something crimson coming closer, followed by the noise of electricity and the sound of cracking ice. Erza's swords then followed as she had let Gajeel handle the breaking of Lucy's shield.

Lucy smirked and landed a kick right on Natsu's face. Landing down and disappearing again with inhuman speed, Lucy proceeded with punching Gray and Gajeel, sending them flying towards the guild.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Laxus sent a breath attack flying toward Lucy. One could tell that she was bored, just by looking at her face.

"Light Dragon's Roar!" Lucy shouted as a huge blast of energy made its way to Laxus and hit him. Laxus fell down, staying like that for a few seconds before trying to get back up.

"Fire Dragon's Wing!" Lucy heard Natsu yell and turned around, countering the attack with one of her favourites.

"Water Dragon's Claw!" She shouted and just watched as Natsu's attack disappeared.

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" And with that, Natsu was sent to lie next to Gray and Gajeel. They soon got up though, followed by Laxus.

Erza requipped into her Fire Empress Armour and looked at Lucy expectantly. Lucy knew that the others wouldn't be defeated with the low level spells she had been using the whole time. Before requipping into one of her armours, all she said was,

"Wendy, get away. Things are getting serious from now onwards."

Wendy was about to object when Master Makarov pulled her back and shot her a "you'll thank me later" look.

As for what the mages were doing, they were watching. After all, watching horrifyingly strong mages play with each other in horrifyingly utterly dangerously destructive ways requires lots of concentration.

After the light around Lucy's body disappeared, her armour was revealed. The armour was red and black, made to look like a dragon's scales. She had a pair of dragon wings and her hair was tied up in a ponytail. Not to forget, she also had a scaly red tail.

All in all, if she were to go roam the streets of Magnolia in her armour, she'd scare millions.

What stood before them was a dragon, horrifyingly real.

"Fire Dragon Queen's Sword," she summoned as a sword appeared in her hand. Erza and Lucy then started to battle.

I'll repeat that if you were horrified and couldn't read, Erza and Lucy were fighting each other.

Yes, the queen of fairies against the queen of dragons.

You can now stop screaming in fear.

The mages of Fairy Tail were just watching in sheer fright as two demons fought. The magic being released was everywhere and made the battle even harder to watch.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!"

"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"

"Ice Make Lance!"

Attacks were _raining_ on Lucy as she blocked every single one of them with her sky and light shields. She didn't have to move a single muscle while doing so and just focused on her fight with Erza as the scarlet haired mage had stopped holding back a while ago.

However, Lucy had her limits. And they were just pushing their luck further by trying to get her to fight seriously.

"If that's what you all want, I'll delete a limiter." Lucy said and all hell broke loose after that. With some of her magic energy flowing around freely, the magic energy in the air had become unbearable for mages under a certain calibre and almost hurt for those who could stand it. Half of the guild had fainted and Lucy was going to put a stop to it immediately.

"Inferiorum facere homo scelestus

Animal ex mors

Flamma velle capere tuus

Admodum spiritus

GOD OF FLAME!"

Lucy chanted and fire appeared around her. Wherever she pointed the fire went, burning anything in its way, and although Team Trouble fought well against the flames, they were all unconscious in a short amount of time.

Luckily, they hadn't seen her eyes turn blood red.

Lucy then placed on herself three limiters and somehow, nearly all the excess magical power in the air disappeared. One by one, the members of Fairy Tail awakened and all stared at the unmoving figures of Team Trouble. Wendy was the first to dare speak to Lucy.

"Lucy, are they even alive?" She asked. Having watched all the fight, she knew that a direct hit from a spell of that sort could kill a normal person.

"Shit." Lucy cursed as her armour disappeared. She raised her hands in the air as magic circles appeared in front of the members of team trouble.

"Deep in my Bone the Goddess is alive. Deep in my cells and blood the Life Force is strong. CONSANO!" She chanted. Wendy watched in awe as the mages' wounds were healed.

Natsu got up first.

"What the-" he tried to say but he saw Lucy standing in front of him. Laughing like a maniac, he said,

"Let's do that again."

All members of team trouble had regained consciousness by then, looking at Lucy with faces of amazement. Lucy just smiled, noticing that they didn't know about almost dying a few seconds ago.

* * *

"She is too strong." Master Makarov said, particularly to no one. He was in his office, talking to a glowing mirror of all things.

"I noticed that, Makarov. What do you suggest we do about it?" the person speaking through the mirror replied.

"We make her one of the ten of course." Master Makarov said, smile present on his face.

"Make me." The unseen person said as the mirror stopped glowing. Master just laughed.

**Good? Wonderful? Bad? Horrible? Review guys! Also, may have lots of spelling or grammar or whatever mistakes, as I was taking care of a kid while writing.**


End file.
